Cinderella
by alice dreamland
Summary: Cinderella versi Alice. Request Junichi Mayu.


**-Cinderella-**

***Request Junichi Mayu***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: ****A****lur lambat/ngebut, typo****(s)****, all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Cinderella yang aneh dan rada gaje versi Alice.**

Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang gadis yang sanggaaaat cantik di sebuah negeri. Gadis itu tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya. Gadis itu sangat baik, seperti mendiang ibunya. Semua orang pun sayang kepadanya. Suatu hari, ayahnya menikah lagi. Si ibu tiri membawa serta kedua anak gadisnya.

"Kaa-san, Gumi-nee, dan Lily-nee, apa kabar?" sapa sang gadis yang bernama Luka dengan sopan. Ibu tirinya sangat sombong dan jahat. Begitu pula kakak-kakak tirinya. Si ibu tiri tidak menyukai Luka. Karena bila dibandingkan, kedua putrinya jadi tampak lebih jelek.

Setelah upacara pernikahan, si ibu tiri yang bernama Kokone menyuruh gadis itu membereskan semua pekerjaan rumah.

"Setelah kau selesai mencuci baju, lanjutkan dengan mencuci piring. Lalu bersihkan kamar. Ayo cepat!" perintah sang ibu-Kokone.

Muncullah empat siku-siku di pelipis Luka.

"SABAR MBOK! Kerja ginian tuh gak gampang! Butuh kerja keras, KESABARAN, energi, POTENSI, tolerans—"

**Alicia: CUT! NARASINYA SALAH!**

**Luka: Salahnya Kokone-chan merintah-merintah gue sembarangan *makan Tuna***

**Kokone: Gue sudah nuruti narasi 'memalukkan' dari Alice! Lo yang salah narasinya!**

**Luka: …**

**Kokone: …?**

**Luka: …**

**Kokone: Jangan-jangan… Lo lupa narasinya?**

**Luka: … E-E-ENGGAK KOK!**

**Kokone: … Ketahuan boongnya *sweatdrop***

**Alicia: Sudah ah! Pokoknya cepetan lanjutin ceritanya atau Alice ambil Tunanya Luka! Mumpung Alice juga suka makan Tuna juga *cengar-cengir gaje***

**Luka: TIIDAAKK! *njerit histeris + buka naskah***

"Baik Kaa-san," Luka pun mengerjakan semuanya dengan penuh kesabaran dan kasih. Ia tidur di kasur keras yang terbuat dari jerami di loteng yang kotor. Tapi dia bekerja tanpa pernah mengeluh.

Setiap hari, dia bekerja sampai kelelahan. Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, dia beristirahat di samping tungku berdebu. Kedua kakaknya yang memorgokinya mengolok-oloknya.

"Hahaha! Mulai sekarang kita panggil dia Lukarella! Gabungan dari Luka dan Cinderella!" Jerit kakak pertama yang bernama Gumi. Cinderella artinya 'gadis kotor berdebu'. Tapi, sekalipun Lukarella mengenakan baju compang camping, ia tetap saja terlihat lebih cantik daripada Gumi dan Lily yang mengenakan gaun mahal.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, seorang pangeran muda mengumumkan akan mengadakan pesta dansa di istana. Lily dan Gumi juga diundang untuk datang ke pesta dansa itu.

"Aim so happi tu si de prinse!" jerit Lily senang dengan bahasa inggris ngaco [I'm so happy to see the prince].

"Siapa tahu gue yang akan menjadi pengantinnya, pokoknya gue akan pakai gaun yang paling cantik," ucap Gumi narsis. Mereka benar-benar senang sampai binggung harus berbuat apa.

Mereka berdua pun bercermin dan mencoba semua pun membantu kakak-kakaknya berpakaian dan berdandan.

"Lukarella, apa lo mau ikut ke pesta dansa?" tanya Gumi sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa Gumi-nee? Lukarella ikut? Ngak mungkin! Impossibru!" jerit Lily.

"Hahaha! Lo bener! Kalo Lukarella ikut, ia bakalan jadi bahan tertawaan!" Mereka berdua mengolok-olok Lukarella dan menertawakannya. Lukarella yang sedang menata rambut Lily langsung merasa derajatnya naik lalu menjambak rambut gadis itu.

"EMAK! SAKIT!" jerit Lily sedangkan Lukarella hanya ketawa ngakak melihat reaksi kakak tirinya—

**Alicia: CUT! LUKAA! LO HARUSNYA RAMAH GITU LOH!**

**Lily: Aduh! Itu kan cuman akting, ****_imouto_****-chan! *merapikan rambut***

**Luka: Heh, Lily, gue bukan ****_imouto_**** lo ya. Jangan seenak jidatnya ngangkat orang laen jadi adik lo. Iih… Kamseupay!**

**Alicia: *cengo* … SU-SUDAH AH! Pokoknya lanjut aja ceritanya!**

"Hahaha! Lo bener! Kalo Lukarella ikut, ia bakalan jadi bahan tertawaan!" Mereka berdua mengolok-olok Lukarella dan menertawakannya. Tapi Luka hanya menerimanya dengan TOLERANSI dan KESABARAN PENUH.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, ibu tiri beserta Gumi dan Lily pun pergi ke istana dengan mengenakan gaun yang indah. Lama Lukarella menatap kepergian mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu dia berlari ke lotengnya yang kotor dan tangisannya pecah.

.

.

.

"KHH! Harusnya gue ngak nurutsama Len! Gara-gara Len, gue tersesat nih! Dasar Len sesat!" seru seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu dengan sayap kecil dipunggungnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi…

Dialah…

SANG IBU PERI! JENG JENG JENG! #apaanini

"HIKS HIKS," tangisan Lukarella menggema di dalam kamarnya. Dan sang ibu peri yang berada di dekat sana kebetulan mendengarnya.

"_Ara ara_, ada gadis cantik menangis," batin sang ibu peri lalu mendatangi Luka.

"Ada apa wahai gadis cantik?" tanya ibu peri itu ramah. Lukarella terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan ibu peri, namun dengan cepat mengatasi keterkejutannya tersebut.

"Hiks… Hiks… Gue sedih… Karena ga bisa dateng ke pesta dansa," tutur Lukarella sambil mengusap matanya yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Ara, kau mau berdansa dengan pangeran ya?" tanya sang ibu peri, "Kasihan sekali kau… Tapi sayang, tongkatku tadi menghilang, jadi aku tidak dapat menggunakan sihirku…"

"Lebih tepatnya gue ingin makan kue tuna," koreksi Luka pelan sambil menangis dan membuat sebuah lautan air mata.

"E-Eh?" sang ibu peri mulai sweatdrop.

"Gu-Gue mau makan kue Tuna…," ulang Luka lagi sambil menangis.

"Go-Gomen Lukarella tersayang, tapi ibu peri tidak dapat mengabulkan permohonanmu itu…," ucap sang ibu peri dengan penuh penyesalan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"POKOKNYA GUE MAU MAKAN KUE TUNANYA!" jerit Luka sambil nangis meraung-raung. Membuat sang ibu peri menatapnya datar.

"…Cinderella macam apa kau?" tanya sang ibu peri sambil sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Lukarella bu," koreksi Luka sambil tersenyum lalu nangis histeris lagi sampai-sampai membunuh tikus-tikus sahabatnya tercinta yang tinggal di lotengnya.

**Alicia: CUUT! (XwX)/**

**Luka: Apayang salah?!**

**Rin (Ibu peri): Iya! Apa yang salah? Gue yakin narasinya betul semua kok!**

**Alicia: Memang ngak ada yang salah ._.**

**Luka: …Lalu kenapa ngomong 'CUT'?**

**Alicia: Pengen ajah~ Kan dengernya keren :D**

**Luka + Rin: ! UI!Y (#&amp; (*$&amp; (*!#**

Sang ibu peri hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak elit keluar dari mulut Luka tersebut. Lalu Luka mengusap matanya dengan entah-benda-apa yang ia dapat.

"AH! ITU TONGKAT GUE!" jerit sang ibu peri gembira sambil mengambil tongkat yang sudah basah akibat air mata Luka, namun setidaknya masih dapat digunakkan. Walaupun… Eww.

"Sekarang, kalo lo mau makan kue tuna, cepet petik satu labu di taman. Tumben-tumben baik nih," tutur sang ibu peri.

"Berati lo aslinya ga baik dong," balas Luka.

"Urusai! Kalo lo masih sayang sama kue tuna lu itu, cepet turuti ucapan gue," ucap sang ibu peri dengan 'devil' mode-nya(?).

"Siap laksanakan!" ucap Luka lalu mengambil labu di taman. Sang ibu peri yang kurang kerjaan dan memang ga ada kerjaan mengikuti Luka hingga di taman juga.

"Nih. Sekarang jadiin nih labu jadi kue Tuna," perintah Luka seenak jidatnya. Sang ibu peri langsung mendelik.

"Sabar dulu, ini tuh buat keretamu. Nanti di pesta baru lo mau makan kue Tuna seenak jidatmu sampe mejanya lu makan juga ga ada yang repot." Lalu sang ibu peri pun menyihir labu tersebut menjadi sebuah kereta emas yang indah.

Ibu peri juga menyentuh tikus-tikus dari perangkapnya dan kadal-kadal di taman dengan tongkat ajaibnya. Tikus-tikus berubah menjadi kuda-kuda, sedangkan kadal-kadal berubah menjadi pelayan-pelayan. Ia juga menyihir baju Lukarella sehingga bajunya menjadi sangat indah.

"Trus yang nyetir keretanya sapa?" tanya Luka binggung. Ibu peri mendelik mendengarnya.

"Ya lu lah! Emangnya sapa lagi?" tanyanya lalu beranjak pergi namun ditahan Luka.

"Mending lo aja yang jadi saisnya, ga ada kerjaan juga kan?" tanya Luka dengan senyuman liciknya. Sedangkan sang ibu peri langsung memelototi Luka.

"Gile lu? Kalau sampai kereta ini nabrak, jangan salahin gue ya."

Luka tersenyum mendengarnya, "Lebih mending kalau cuman nabrak, daripada gue yang nyetir, bisa-bisa kereta ini njumpalik kebelakang."

.

.

.

Eh… Ternyata tuh kereta beneran nabrak di istana pangeran, saudara-saudara sekalian!

"Ah sudahah! Yang penting nabraknya juga di tiang depan istana kok, ngapain repot!" ucap Luka dengan santainya dan segera masuk ke dalam istana, namun suara sang ibu peri sekarat, eh, maksudnya panggilan sang ibu peri segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh tunggu! Jangan lupa! Lo harus balik sebelum jam dua belas! Kalau gak, nanti lo bakalan dibawa ke Inggris dan akan segera diserahkan ke orang yang pakaiannya hitem semua yang bakalan narik tali dan njatuhin pisau. Pisau itu bakalan ngelepasin kepalamu dari tubuhmu dan lo bakal-"

**Alicia: STOP! NARASINYA SALAH! *facepalm***

**Rin: Bukannya lebih bagus begini ya? *puppy eyes***

**Alicia: Oh my gosh, Rin… Ga mungkin! Jangan ganti-ganti scene seenakmu ya, soalnya kasihan****—**

**Luka: KASIHANILAH AKU! Sudah jadi tokoh utama itu bukannya muzizat, tapi justru kutukan. Apalagi tokoh utama itu PALING MENDERITA! MASIH HARUS DIHUKUM MATI LAGI! APA SALAHKU, TUHAN?! *njerit histeris***

**Alicia: Lu-Luka… *sweatdrop* SUDAH! KITA ULANGI SCENENYA!**

"Ah sudahah! Yang penting nabraknya juga di tiang depan istana kok, ngapain repot!" ucap Luka dengan santainya dan segera masuk ke dalam istana, namun suara sang ibu peri sekarat, eh, maksudnya panggilan sang ibu peri segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan lupa. Lo harus balik sebelum jam dua belas malam, ok?"

"Kalau gue ga mau?" balas Luka.

"Lo ga bakalan bisa makan kue Tuna lagi."

Alhasil Luka langsung njerit di tempat mendengar jawaban ibu peri. Dan langsung masuk ke dalam istana. Semakin cepet masuk, semakin banyak kue Tuna yang bisa dimakannya, setidaknya itulah pikirannya.

"Waa! Kalau gini daritadi gue bisa cepet borong tuh ikan tuna," batin Luka sambil senyam-senyum gaje. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang dansa. Seketika, para pengunjung disana berhenti melangkah dan memberikan reaksi berbeda-beda dengan Luka.

Ada yang menangis (?), ada yang cemburu, ada yang marah, ada yang ketawa, ada yang muntah (?), ada yang cengo, bahkan ada yang langsung lari ke toilet entah untuk apa dan lebih baik jangan dibahas.

Pangeran mengamati Lukarella yang kini sedang melihat kolum makanan yaitu kue Tuna. Sang pangeran yang bernama Kamui Gakupo tersebut mendapat sebuah konklusi gaje di otaknya.

"Bando ungu, baju ungu, sepatu ungu, aksesoris ungu… Jangan-jangan dari kerajaan ungu?! Dan ungu itu kan berarti… TERONG!" batin sang pangeran dengan gajenya lalu berjalan menuju Lukarella dan berniat untuk mengajaknya berdansa.

"Tuan putri, maukah berdansa denganku?"tanya pangeran sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Lukarella. Namun apa daya Lukarella hanya menatap pangeran gugup. Arah matanya tidak menentu. Antara kue Tuna yang belum sempat dimakannya dan pangeran. Namun akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Dengan senang hati," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah dengan pikiran kacau balau. Lukarella pun segera berdansa dengan anggun seperti kupu-kupu. Semua orang yang berada di pesta dansa itu menganguminya. Ia dan pangeran sangat cocok.

Namun, pikiran mereka berdua saat itu sedang tidak berada disana. Intinya, Luka sedang berpikir mengenai kue Tuna yang belum dimakannya, sedangkan pangeran berpikir mengenai terong yang akan didapatnya dari kerajaan ungu jika ia menikahi Luka (?). Sehingga Lukarella pun lupa akan waktu. Dan…

_TENG TENG TENG!_

Jam pun berbunyi keras, membuat Lukarella kaget dan tersadar bahwa inilah penentuannya.

"Kalo gue ga pergi sekarang, gue gak akan bisa makan kue tuna lagi," batin Luka ketakutan lalu segera pergi keluar dari istana.

"Tunggu, tuan putri!" jerit pangeran—Gakupo—sambil berlari Luka yang melihat bahwa Gakupo berlari lebih cepat darinya pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuruni tangga. Namun apa nasib tidak berpihak pada Lukarella tersayang. Ia pun tersandung dan terjatuh. Namun ia tidak merasakan kerasnya lantai. Mengapa?

Karena sang pangeran menahannya! JENG JENG JENG! Sang pangeran yang mengejar Lukarella tersayang pun menarik sebelah tangan Luka dan kini membuat Luka tidak jatuh, tapi tetap saja berat badannya belum seimbang.

Namun nasib mereka sangat sial. Ralat, benar-benar sial. Karena entah bagaimana, Lukarella ternyata mempunyai berat lebih banyak daripada sang pangeran (karena kebanyakan makan Tuna), menyebabkan sang pangeran ikut terjatuh ke bawah bersamanya dan…

_BAM!_

Alhasil mereka berdua pun terjatuh ke penjaga yang melihat hal itu langsung melakukan tindakan pertama yaitu pernafasan buata— YA ENGGAK LAH! Tentunya, mengecek denyut nadi mereka. Dan hasilnya…

_PIIP_

Tidak ada… Mereka sudah…

Meninggal.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka pun dikubur di pegunungan—

**Alicia: NARASINYAA! CUUT! QAQ**

**Luka: Salah lagi? *menghela nafas***

**Rin: Jelas lah *sweatdrop***

**Alicia: GAANNTTTIIII *pake loudspeaker***

**Rin + Luka: Yayaya *jawsdrop***

Keesokan harinya, mereka dimasukkan ke dalam dua tabung memperingati bahwa mereka mati. Namun apa daya sebenarnya Lukarella dan sang pangeran belum meninggal. Namun karena sang penjaga yang memang gobloknya sejagad raya, mengecek denyut nadi mereka di bagian berlemak, yaitu perut.

Maka, saat upacara pemakaman…

"Dengan ini kami menyatakan bahwa Lukarella akan dapat hidup dengan tenang di alam sana. Jika ia kembali hidup di dunia ini, itu merupakan muzizat dari Tu—"

"OKSIGEN!" Dengan teriakan itu, Luka langsung mendobrak peti kacanya dan yey! Lukarella kembali hidup ke dunia ini! Semua orang disana langsung cengo.

Gimana ngak cengo? Sang pendeta saja cengo dan lupa akan kalimat yang akan dikatakannya.

"E-Em… Kita sudahi saja upacara ini," tutur pendeta itu kebinggungan lalu segera pergi, ngacir ke juga orang-orang lainnya. Sedangkan Lukarella? Ia tetap hidup bahagia di dunia ini sekali lagi! Hore!

.

.

.

.

.

Apaan ini? *Alice ditempeleng*

.

**Entah mengapa ****saya****buat cerita humor gaje lagi… Kali ini tentang Cinderella… Semoga semuanya suka!**

**Sekian, sampai jumpa!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
